Something To Fight For
by purpleroyal52
Summary: **SEQUEL TO A NEW GENERATION** Arianna and Moose are finally back together and in Miami. Apart of an new dance crew, there is always drama, but what happens when things get even more personal than before? Based off of Step Up Revolution. Read A New Generation first..
1. Chapter 1

Something To Fight For Chapter One

**I'm back! So that means Arianna, Moose, Raven, Vladd, and the others are back! Let me explain a few things for you because I feel obligated to do so. First off is reasons for my absence in the last few months. Let's see: Marching Band is all the time, I started up school, I rarely ever have time to do anything and I can't write decent sized chapters for all of you so I took a hiatus. Secondly why haven't update this story: I had to formulate a plot, get all of the surprises together, figure out how to add new characters into this, get all the details together, etc. etc. **

**SO that's what is going down... **

**This chapter is probably going to be a bit boring cause it's an introduction but I'll try to make it interesting….**

* * *

Arianna's POV

My fingers intertwined with Moose's as we got off of the plane and walked through the terminal to baggage claim. After gathering our bags, we headed outside where we were welcomed with rain. As I reached in my tote for my umbrella, I felt Moose tug me into the rain.

"What are you- -" I was cut off with his lip colliding with mine.

When we pulled away he smirked at me.

"Kissing in the rain: Check!" He said cheerfully as I desperately tried to find the umbrella again.

Just as my fingers grasped the handle of the desired item, someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to see a valet guy. "Um Miss Hannely, a car is here for you and your guest." He pointed to possibly the coolest vintage Camaro ever. Moose shot me a look as I took the keys from the employee. As we both got into the car, the valets began to load our luggage into the car. I noticed a note attached to the dash of the car.

It read: _Welcome back lil sis – Eddie & Sean._

I smiled as I started up the car and headed to the Dimont Hotel. As we rolled up to the entryway to the lobby, I noticed a bunch of vaguely familiar figures standing in the lobby. I remained curious as we walked toward the hotel. I was speechless as I entered the lobby with Moose.

"WELCOME BACK GUYS!"

Everyone was there. Raven, Vladd, Jason, Eddie, Sean, Camille, and the rest of the Pirates. I was home again and I was happy.

**Well that was the short and sweet introduction. Now I need to hear from you guys. Give me ideas on what YOU want to see this time from our favorite dancing couple. What do you want to see next? Give me ideas.. Well I will see you soon guys and tell me what do you think of everything.**

**GOODBYE DANCIACS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO a crew of pirate mob members walk into a pizza joint…. Naww, I just can't ….. And it would help if you guys left a review for me so I can know how you feel about the story, what you want to see next, or leave your thoughts, I don't care but please let me know how I'm doing with this story because I feel like I'm just writing to myself. And I decided to make things a bit interesting for this chapter but it will be longer… BTW Raven is in a relationship with Vladd(ooh gotta enter witness protection now… Raven(real one) is gonna come after me)! Oh and before we move on with the story I have a few new characters I would like to introduce…. **

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**WE HAVE….. the very attractive Mr. Skylar Astin as Jake Dawson, a famous triple threat who Arianna is really close friends with..**

**AND the lovely Miss Sophia Hannaly, Arianna's grandmother who lives in Miami. **

**TO THE STORY PEASANTS! LOL I'm just playing….**

Arianna's POV

I sighed happily as I stood outside on the terrace of the oversized loft (for 4 people), sipping my orange juice, looking at the beach, the sun just rising over the water.

I turned, looking at Raven who had just walked onto the terrace.

"Hey." I greeted, turning to her.

"Crazy how much things have changed right? Who in their right mind would've thought we would be dancing in the street, having the time of our lives and chilling on the beach everyday…"

I nodded in agreement as we both left the terrace, getting ready for a long day of work ahead of us.

The resort was full of life by the time we all arrived for our shifts.

I worked with Raven running an Youth Camp for resort members, while Vladd and Moose were waiting tables.

I was currently sitting at the bar waiting for a sparkling lemonade when someone behind me tapped my shoulder.

I turned and immediately recognized who it was.

"Jake!" I squealed, jumping up and wrapping him in a hug.

Jake was one of those child stars that still are famous.

We grew up together and he was one of my closest friends.

He actually helped me find dance and he's the reason I do what I do.

I wonder what he is doing in Miami though….

**OOH WHAT IS JAKE DOING IN MIAMI?**

**Happy NYE y'all! I have been tweaking this chapter nonstop and I apologize for taking so long… but I have big news….**

**Me and ReallyReyna24 have just launched our collab account on here. There will be a wide variety of stories from different fandoms that I have never written for and we both are very excited. So feel free to subscribe to our account and it will let you know about all of our new stuff that's coming out. So stay tuned!**


End file.
